


No more than five

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, talk about future adoptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: ”You’re spoiling me,” Derek said.It was their one year wedding anniversary, and Stiles had cooked Derek’s favorite meal and was putting a cake on the table. Stiles smiled and came to press a kiss to Derek’s temple.”That’s the point.””I’m not complaining,” Derek said.”But?””But what about you?”Stiles sat down next to Derek, took his hand in both of his own. ”You’re here, aren’t you?”





	No more than five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).

> I reblogged a [kissing prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/188350323957), and Jessie asked for number 25, _as a yes_. I wrote fluff. Tooth-rotting fluff. Please take care of your dental health.
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/188372400127)  
[Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/878310)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

”You’re spoiling me,” Derek said.

It was their one year wedding anniversary, and Stiles had cooked Derek’s favorite meal and was putting a cake on the table. Stiles smiled and came to press a kiss to Derek’s temple. 

”That’s the point.”

”I’m not complaining,” Derek said.

”But?”

”But what about you?”

Stiles sat down next to Derek, took his hand in both of his own. ”You’re here, aren’t you?”

Despite having been a couple for years and actually married for one, Derek still wasn’t used to Stiles’ way of loving him. He blushed, even though Stiles regularly said shit like that, because he would never get used to it, not completely, and it would always leave him weak in the knees and blushing and so deeply in love.

Stiles’ smile was soft when he noticed Derek’s too warm cheeks, and he brushed the back of his fingers over one, then carded them through Derek’s hair, cupped the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

”You spoil me every day, Derek Hale,” he said softly, leaned his forehead against Derek’s. ”Every day, I get to see you wake up, I get to hear you laugh and listen to you talk, I get to see you smile, I get to _make_ you smile.”

Derek kissed him again, then kissed his cheek, pressed their cheeks together, tucked his face against the side of Stiles’ neck, and Stiles easily tilted his head to give Derek room while scratching the back of his neck with soft fingers.

”Stiles,” Derek said quietly.

”Derek,” Stiles said, his smile coloring that one word and making Derek smile too.

”I love you.”

”I love you too.” Stiles stayed still, except for his hand that kept scratching. Derek pulled back again, to smile at him, press a kiss to his lips. ”You spoil me with this too,” Stiles said. ”With being the softest and most adorable with your blushing and nuzzling.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but it was half-hearted. ”Shut up,” he said.

”About how much I love you and how happy you make me?” Stiles said. ”Never.”

”You’re the worst,” Derek said and kissed him again. ”I love you too. You make me happier than I thought possible.”

”Good,” Stiles said. ”My plan is working.”

His smile was all teeth when he pulled back and reached over to start cutting the cake, he looked like a cartoon villain, he always did when he mentioned his _plan_. That was another thing Derek had a hard time getting used to, Stiles’ plan. He made it sound like it was some evil plot to take over the world, but in reality, it boiled down to making Derek happy. 

Stiles put a slice of cake in front of Derek, who leaned in to kiss his cheek.

”It is working very well,” Derek said.

Once they had eaten - way too much, Derek was _stuffed_ \- and cleaned up, Derek led Stiles to the living room. There were two bouquets of flowers in there, as they both had bought each other one, and Derek couldn’t help but smile at them as they sat on the couch. He only looked a moment though, then he looked at Stiles, who was watching him with a fond smile on his face.

“My turn for a surprise,” Derek said, and Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“You got me flowers and tickets for the play tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Derek said. “This is more for _us_ though.” Stiles tilted his head a fraction, and Derek smiled. “I got in contact with A Natural Home.”

“The supernatural adoption agency?” Stiles asked, his heart beating a little faster as he smiled.

“Yeah.” Derek nodded, nervous but excited. “They have a group home here in California, it’s down in Bakersfield, but they have an office there, and 9 children living there, ages 4 to 16.” He swallowed, worried that he had gotten it wrong, even though Stiles kept smiling. “I booked us tickets to go there next week. If you want to.”

Stiles beamed and grabbed Derek’s face, kissed him while smiling too much to, and Derek smiled too, breathed out an almost laugh.

“Is that a yes?” Derek asked between kisses.

“Yes,” Stiles said, kissed him again. “It’s a yes.” He pulled back, still smiling, but he stroked Derek’s cheek. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Derek said. He nodded. “I’m sure, I’m ready.”

Stiles beamed and leaned in to kiss him again, then he pulled back enough to look at Derek. ”We’re gonna have a kid,” he said. ”Kids, plural, more than one.”

”No more than five, and I think we should start with one,” Derek said.

”Probably,” Stiles agreed. He beamed, leaned in to kiss Derek. ”You’re gonna be the _best_ dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!
> 
> Ps. They totally got more than five.


End file.
